Cousin Wildfire
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: Bobby's blood cousin, Taylor comes to visit. Her outrageous ways makes Jack more and more attracted to her. Will love blossom? Or will Bobby stop 'em? R
1. Taylor Thomas?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the movie Four Brothers.

A/N: This is after the movie! And like always…**Jack doesn't die! **:D

* * *

She had finally reached the house. 12:00 am, a little too late for her liking. It was completely dark outside. The cold January wind whipped her black hair around fiercely as she shoved her cold hands in her pockets to regain some sort of warmth. Her amber coloured eyes stared at the house before her. She wondered if he would remember her. Well it has been almost five years or more. However, that was no excuse. She was his cousin for Christ sake! He has to remember her, he just has too.

She sighed looking up at the blackened sky "_Why did I choose to come here so late in the night? Oh yeah dad's drunk again. I don't feel like being his punching bag again,"_ She thought as she touched she swollen thigh. She flinched a bit, even though she applied the least amount of pressure to it. If it made things any better, he knew her father hit her. She could recall the last time her father lay a hand on her, he nearly pummeled him to death.

She wasn't the type of person to take the direct approach, she was the surprising type. She looked the house up and down, with success she found a drain pipe "This brings back some memories." Despite how she was feeling at this very moment, she smiled. Something she hadn't done in years. She worked her midnight tresses into her pony tie and proceeded to climb the drain pipe. She ignored the pain of her thigh as she climbed.

Being such an active kid when she was younger and always climbing trees, and in situation like this, it can be very handy. When she reached a window sill, she hoisted herself on the edge of it. She opened the window slowly and climbed in.

She dropped her bag on the ground and looked around the room. Posters of girls in bikinis and rock bands were taped on the walls. There was a guitar nestled in a corner near the queen sized bed. Just then the door opened, the person flicked on the light, her body went rigid. His messy dirty blond hair, his bluish-grey eyes staring at her, his well toned body, clearly can be seen through his navy blue t-shirt appeared in the room with a slightly bewildered expression on his face. Nevertheless, this guy was...pleasant looking.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" He demanded. His brows marred in a deep scowl. Is was weird, awkward maybe, to find some random girl inside his bedroom. Normally, he wouldn't care because, girls are girls. He was in a band after all, that maybe had something to do with it. But what can he say? Chicks dig him.

She stared at him for a moment "I must have the wrong bedroom." She said thoughtfully to herself, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration "But I do have every right to be here, of course." As if saying that would ease the tension. Was this girl serious? Something about her made his skin tingle.

He raised a brow "Oh really, now?" He walked up to her and grabbed both of her arms. It didn't look like she was effected by this. She simply stared up at him in a daze. It was a bold movement on his accord. It seemed almost out of character. The regular Jack would never do something so...bold. Every since his near death experience, his whole demeanor seemed to change. His values, his outlooks, his life itself. Life was much too short to be the way he was a year ago. Shy, skittish, no one would remember you that way.

Jack looked into her amber eyes "Who are you?" She smiled one of her prize winning smiles.

"Taylor." She said in a small voice. It was so low, he almost didn't hear her.

Jack continued to stare at her "Taylor?" He said back to her, just making sure he heard the name correctly.

She looked at Jack "Yes." He was about to say something when the door was opened again. His brown hair was carefully slicked back, his body was built to perfection, his brown eyes filled with rage.

Jack quickly released her and looked at him, who had an eye brow raised "Jack? What the fuck were you doing?" He said, furrowing his brow.

Jack looked at Taylor then back at Bobby "Nothing Bobby," He murmured. " We just have a problem." His older brother wasn't one to mess with. When you get on his bad side, you remain on his bad side until death or even afterlife.

Taylor cocked her head to the side "Bobby?" Her mouth dropped. He was about to answer when a loud moan interrupted them, clearly that was coming from Angel's room.

Jack shuddered at the image that was coming into his mind "Jesus!" Bobby banged against the wall "Keep it down in there! Stop fucking so loud!" Bobby shouted.

A faint "_Fuck you man, just because you ain't getting none!"_ could be heard on the other side of the thin walls.

Taylor giggled. Bobby averted his eyes back at her "What the hell are you laughing at?" He demanded.

Taylor pretended to think, tapping her index finger on the bottom of her chin "I don't know, YOU." She smiled innocently.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked rudely, wondering who does this chick think she is?

She smiled innocently at Bobby "How can you forget your adorable cousin _Wildfire?"_

Bobby cocked his head to the side "Taylor? Taylor Thomas? The same Taylor who lit my hair on fire?" She looked well...different.

Jack chocked on a laugh "You lit his hair on fire?" He laughed harder.

Bobby glared at him "Remind me kick his ass later." He turned his attention back on Taylor "Shit Wildfire, I almost didn't recognize you. The last time I saw you was when you were thirteen, you had fizzy hair, flat like an ironing board and had braces." He laughed.

She pouted "That's not nice, that's how you thought of me…ugly?" Tears welded up in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

Bobby's eyes widened "Damn. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. But look at you know, you're easy to look at." He said trying to comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing a female cry...he felt weak and helpless. But he was never one to admit that.

He was right; her black fizzy hair was now long and curly at the bottom. Her ironing board body was replaced by womanly curves. Her fence face was gone; her now straightened teeth gleamed in the light. Puberty did her some good.

Jack was confused "You know her?" It was strange for him to see Bobby with a girl.

Bobby nodded "She's my blood cousin. Don't you remember every once a month I would leave? Well I left to go visit her in Boston." He explained.

Jack nodded "Oh, so that's why," He turned to Taylor "Sorry about a few minutes ago. By the way my name is Jack Mercer."

She smiled at him "I think you already know my name." She winked. For one rare moment, a pink flush highlighted his cheeks. He blinked, silently wishing it would disappear. Only women blushed. It felt weird to him.

She turned to Bobby "So Daddy B, where am I going to be bunking tonight?" She asked, rubbing her arms.

Bobby picked up her bag "You can sleep in my old room. Barely anyone uses it, plus I don't trust you and Fairy boy in the same bed together." Bobby said as he left the room with Taylor trailing behind him. She turned back and poked her head through the door.

"Nice to meet you Jackie-poo." She smiled as she left.

Jack smiled to himself as he turned off the light and got into bed _"Jackie-poo? Wow things are going to get interesting here."_ He thought as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby had informed everyone that his cousin Taylor was going to be staying here for a while. Taylor came downstairs tired as hell, she walked into the kitchen and found Bobby sitting at the table reading a news paper.

He looked at her "What's the matter, Wildfire?" He asked her, looking her up and down "And what are you wearing?"

Taylor rubbed her eyes tiredly "I heard noises last night and I couldn't get back to sleep," She said as she ran her fingers through her mused hair. She then absentmindedly glanced down at herself "What are you talking about? It's just a tank top and pajama shorts. I don't find anything wrong with what I'm wearing." She frowned then looked towards her cousin.

Bobby raised a brow "You're showing too much skin. You do realize there's men in this house, right?" He said, not taking his eyes off his morning paper. Taylor rolled her eyes and headed for the living room. She found Jack sprawled out on the couch only in his boxers, his long legs hanging over the sides.

"Morning Jackie-poo, nice boxers." She smiled as she sat in the armchair.

"How long are you going to call me that?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the TV.

Taylor thought for a moment "Until I leave, or never," She impishly grinned. "So how do you know my cousin?" She yawned, stretching out her cramping limbs.

Jack moved in an up right position "I'm his brother," He said looking at her.

She raised both eyebrows "Really? I never saw you at the family reunion a month ago," She said tilting her head to the side.

"I'm his _adopted_ brother," He corrected.

"Oh. He never mentioned that." She shrugged as she took the remote off the coffee table to changed the channel.

"You know I was watching that, right?" Jack said solemnly.

Taylor shrugged "Well, its boring." She sighed dreadfully. Jack sat there for a brief moment. Uttering a small curse before getting up and attempted to pry the remote out of her hand. She frowned and her gripped tightened, changing the channel in the process.

"Give me the remote." Jack grounded out as he tried to wrestle the remote out of her hand.

"Um, well that's a problem. You see what you were staring at was less stimulating," She protested, while trying to regain the upper hand. She was able to move to her feet before taking a step a backwards "Let go, now." Taylor said through clenched teeth, sadly realizing there was no way this guy will back down. TV was precious in this particular household. Right now, she was disturbing the balance and order of this place. "Oh, take the bloody thing."

Jack grunted as Taylor thrust the remote into his stomach, causing him to topple backwards onto the ground. She never intended to hit him with it that hard. There was no use dwelling in the past. She sighed softly before rolling her eyes. "There. You can go back to your precious TV." She glared daggers at him as she brushed herself off "Jerk," She mumbled. Bobby walked into the living room; Jack was on the floor clutching his stomach while Taylor was in the armchair, the palm of her hand cradling her cheek as she stared regretfully at the television.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Taylor looked down at Jack "He fell." She shrugged casually.

"The hell I did." Jack groaned.

Bobby shook his head and walked out of the room "Whatever. I'm going to work. Just no fucking while I'm gone." Bobby said, putting on his jacket and with that he headed out the door.

"_Things are going to get interesting around here."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

M-W49: O yea! That's chapter 1! Be kind and review!


	2. Set It Off

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. But I do own Taylor Thomas! I wished I owned Jack though aka Garrett Hedlund :D!

A/N: Jack and Taylor might get pretty close in this chapter, but the love and hate relationship will still continue!

* * *

Jack sat on the couch with a bag of frozen peas placed carefully on his stomach.

Taylor snorted "I couldn't have possible hit you that hard. Look at me, I'm so tiny." She said. Jack glared at her as he threw a cushion at her, narrowly missing the side of her head. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and glared at him "You're such a child." When he didn't honor her with a reply, she stared at the wall.

She then noticed a scar on Jack's left shoulder. It seemed to be a spider web looking kind of scar. "Hey, what happened there?" She asked as she went over and sat beside him on the couch. From the size of the mark, it seemed like he had to be hit by something from close range. She lightly traced the pattern of the scar and Jack shivered.

He followed her gaze and looked at his shoulder "I got shot." He said quietly, shrugging off her touch. It was simply too weird.

Taylor didn't know what to say, she didn't want to ask him why. She could see he felt uncomfortable about talking about it "Oh," She only said before noticing a pack of cigarettes on the coffee table "These can kill someone, I should probably dispose of these." She said as she picked them up and headed towards the kitchen. Jack eyes widened, he flew off the couch causing the bag of peas to fall on the floor with a _thud_ and headed into the direction Taylor went.

She was standing near the garbage disposal, one by one dropping the cigarettes into it. Jack ran behind her and grabbed her wrist before she could drop the last cigarette into the garbage disposal.

"Hey! I'm trying to save a life here." She grunted as she fought Jack for the cigarette. Jack pressed his body against hers as she leaned backwards trying to keep him away from the cigarette.

"That's mine, man." She was a foot shorter than him and she felt awkward. She hated the fact that he towered over her. She hated the fact that she had to crank her neck up to look at him. The slight touch of their expose skin sent a great chill down Taylor's spine; she felt the blood rush to her face. She threw the cigarette at him and brushed past him. Jack could hear the door slam. "_Man, not even a day and she's already slamming doors._" He thought hotly, rolling his eyes heavenward.

* * *

Later that evening, squealing could be heard from the room Taylor was in. Jack rolled his eyes as he turned up the TV volume louder. Bobby wasn't coming back until six and Angel and Sofi went out of town this morning. He was stuck with the psychotic girl all day. Taylor rushed downstairs, she was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans and a fitting hoodie. Jack turned his head just in time to see her rush by.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" He yelled after her, just when the front door opened.

"Out." She replied. The door slammed and Jack shook his head. Oh well at least he won't get in trouble. Suddenly, she ran back and sat beside him. He grunted. He thought once she was gone to where ever she was going, he would have a moment's peace. But sadly, no. He sighed and hesitantly looked at her to find her gazing back at him "Don't you wanna know where I'm going?" She asked, looking up at him with curiosity shining in her eyes.

He stretched his arms "Nope."

"Why not?" She looked taken back but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Because,"

"Because why?" Jack flicked a speck of lint on his jeans. He was starting to get irritated and he hoped she would notice that.

"Because,"

"Because why?" She pressed even further and he suddenly developed the urge to suffocate her with the cushion so he wouldn't have to hear her voice anymore.

"Just because,"

A nerve seemed to jerk her jaw. All he had to do was answer the damn question and all of this could have been avoided "Just because why?"

Jack's brows lowered in disapproval "Don't you ever quit?" He said in astonishment, raising his head to eye the young girl.

Gentle laughter curled around Taylor like a caress "No. Consider it one of my flaws." She looked up and caught his eyes "Do you wanna come with me?" She batted her long lashes at him and Jack shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

Jack stared at her "Will I regret this in the end?"

She poked him "Nope." Her actions were almost of a young child. Her eyes held mischief of a five year old. But her fiery temper and rebelliousness broke that mold.

He sighed "Fine, lets go."

"One thing though. You need to change," He elevated a brow at her; she ignored his look, grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs. Even though she been in his room once, she remembered where it was, she had on photographic memory and that's the one thing she absolutely loved about herself.

Jack groaned as Taylor rummaged through his closet for descent clothes "Why are most of his pants ripped?" She mumbled to herself. Jack couldn't help stare at…the lower part of her body, they way her hip swayed when she moved, it was just nerve racking.

She pushed his pants to one side and found a pair of blue jeans and thank god they weren't ripped. She tossed them over to him along with a white long sleeve shirt; he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the jeans "I hate these pants." He muttered darkly as he glared at them.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "Just put them on." Jack made no comment in response to her little attitude. He just frowned. Seeing that there was no use arguing with her, his frown fell. He sighed then proceeded to push her out of his room so he could change into those God-awful pants.

Fifteen minutes later a black Mercury pulled up in front of the house. Taylor smiled as her friend Dakota rolled down her window and waved her over "Hold on!" She shouted as she went back into the house and minutes later came out with Jack.

* * *

"Taylor, who's this?" The blond sitting on the other side of Jack looked love-struck. He couldn't help but feel that this girl was mentally undressing him. He seemed to shift closer to Taylor who was busily engaged in a conversation with the dark haired driver.

"Shut up." Taylor was about to say something when it registered that Rachel had just asked her a question "Oh sorry. This is Jack." She said ruffling his hair affectionately and he swatted her hand away.

Her gaze flicked down sideways to observe the rest of his body. He was fairly built, with that deep chest, slim waist and long legs. "Can we keep him after the party?" Rachel asked as she hugged his arm. Jack wanted to punch this girl in the face. He actually had the urge to put his fist in her eye.

"It's not up to me." Taylor said with an edge to her voice that the others now recognized as disapproval.

It was an enormous relief to drive up to Rachel's friend's brother's party. The house was huge, multi-colored lights shining out in the streets, mostly teenagers there dancing. They all got out of the car and headed towards the house "You know Rebecca is going to be there?" The brunette, Claire whispered into Taylor's ear.

Taylor twisted her face in disgust "Lovely. The biggest slut ever known to man." She remarked with a bite to her tone.

Jack looked at Claire "Whose Rebecca?"

She smiled "Down worry, Hun. Taylor will protect you from the evil grasp of that slag." She winked.

They entered the house, music blared out from the stereo downstairs and the lights almost blinded Taylor "Where should we go?" Claire asked, looking around the teen infested house.

"There's a table over there." Rachel said, leading them to the small table in a corner.

Taylor placed her hands on her hips when she found there were no more chairs left around the table. "There's no more seats." She should have traveled with less people.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes there is." She said.

Taylor looked around "Where?" She asked in bewilderment.

Claire got up and pushed her right into Jack's lap "Yes there is and you just found it." She laughed.

Her hip bumped the front of his jeans and he sucked in a sharp breath. His head fell against her shoulder and she heard him mutter something dark. Taylor turned to look at Jack. "Stop moving..." Jack's voice lowered to a growl. He never intended it to go that low but her bony ass hip caused him some serious pain.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Jack!" Claire exclaimed, her cheeks fiery pink "Nice one, Taylor," She looked past Jack and Taylor, whose backs were towards the door "Rebecca alert. " She said quietly as the platinum blond was making her way to their table.

The perfume reached him first, a scent so strong it rode roughshod over the thick smoke and alcohol aroma of the house "Hello ladies and who's this handsome young fellow?" Rebecca Heart insinuated herself between Jack and Claire so close that her scantily clad flesh pressed against his arm and his thigh. His whole body recoiled "So what's your name cutie?" she cooed. Taylor glared darkly at Rebecca but she wasn't paying attention to her.

Jack's face suddenly became expressionless as he looked up at her without a flicker of anything that looked like honest interest. He figured a curt "It's not important." would get the message across, but she laughed and wriggled even closer.

Couldn't she see the girl on his lap? Maybe all that gunk she wore on her eyes impaired her vision "Are you blind? Don't you see Taylor on his lap?" Claire said swiftly." He's not interested. He has someone."

Taylor's face burned with humiliation as she dropped her eyes to her lap "I wouldn't say that..." She mumbled. Jack draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to emphasize Claire's point. If it was possible, Taylor managed turned a brighter shade of red.

"Well if you get tired of these...little girls. Call me sometime." Five red-tipped fingers tiptoed across his shoulder and placed her phone number that was written on a small piece of paper in his hand. He swore his skin crawled. She winked then walked away to join the her group who were giggling furiously.

Taylor had closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the erotic scent of him. Nicotine and cologne. Strangely, it was a pleasant mixture. "I feel like dancing." She said in a daze, but soon was interrupted by a ripping sound.

"Good job, Jack." Claire said. She was glad that Jack wasn't interested in what Rebecca had to offer. Finally, Taylor had found a decent man. That's if they were together.

He shrugged as if it were a everyday thing. "She's fake. Fake like her tits," Jack replied with a sigh as he threw the torn pieces of paper on the floor.

Taylor sighed in relief. _"He's probably use to things like that. Jack..."_ She thought as she fidgeted in Jack's lap. He looked at her, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She ducked her head, her hair falling to shield the sudden emotion that etched across her face.

Three hours later, the party was dead, people were leaving. Taylor was practically falling asleep on Jack's shoulder because of all the dancing she did. Especially the dancing her and Jack did.

* * *

They finally reached home, Taylor saw Bobby's beat up old car parked in front of the house "Shit!" Taylor breathed as she grabbed Jack's hand. They hadn't notice that they were holding hands. It didn't matter anyway because if they didn't get in the house, Bobby was going to kill them, reincarnate them then kill their reincarnates.

"Bobby is going to shit a brick." Jack moaned, rubbing the tension in the back of his neck.

Taylor frowned "No kidding." She muttered but a corner of her mouth turned up "I had my fun for tonight, how about you?" She nudged him and he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

They entered the house, it was pitch black "I can't see anything--Ow! That's my foot."

Jack subconsciously tightened his grip on her hand "Sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, you better be sorry." A voice came out of the darkness. They both jumped.

"Bobby?" She called out.

"No, I'm the fucking candy man," He hissed sarcastically.

Jack found the light switch and flicked it on. Bobby was sitting in the armchair looking really pissed "Where the fuck have you two been?" He demanded.

Taylor hid behind Jack "We went out." Jack stated casually, rolling his shoulders to dispel the tension.

Bobby furrowed his brown "Bullshit!" He roared as he stood. Jack's bones seemed to stiffen and Taylor moved from behind him.

"It's true. We went to a party and...that's about it." She spoke, shrugging her tiny shoulders before moving past Bobby and jogging up the stairs. Jack nodded slightly then went upstairs also.

Bobby just stood there, staring at the sour milk colored wall "Did they just walk away?" He whispered to himself, almost not believing it. He blinked, sudden rage shaking every fiber in his body "Hey! You guys get back here! I wasn't fucking done!"

* * *

M-W49: Yup! Hate me now cuz I'm ending it there. Well that's chapter 2 be kind and review! (Hey that rhymed, I think).


	3. Hypnotized

Disclaimer: Don't own them. But like always I want Jack!

* * *

Jack hated to dance.

At home in private, he often tried a move or two to something upbeat from Angel's CD collection. Sometimes, if he knew his brothers were out, he would turn up the volume until the pastel walls of the house vibrated with the bass beat. He wondered if his musical taste would ever stretch to hip-hop.

So when Taylor had said "Let's dance." He'd raised no objections, not that she'd given any option.

_As she pulled him toward the dance floor in the adjoining room, his heart raced. He could have been blamed the exertion of keeping up with her fast strides, but he didn't. The music had launched into a hip-hop anthem as Taylor pulled him onto the packed floor. _

_On-the-other-hand, Taylor was no stranger when it came to dancing and music. Oh, she wanted to dance, all right. She wanted to wriggle her hips and shimmy her butt. She wanted snaked her arms in those slinky moves Claire had taught her those summers ago. She wanted to swing her head until her hair caught fire in the strobing lights. She wanted to dance until she'd forgotten her problems, especially all about her father and empty places that might never be filled._

_She laughed out loud with delight. She turned to Jack and snaked her arms in a 'come hither' jester. She laughed again, and he closed the gap between them, leaning close when she stopped bouncing around. Her eyes sparkled in the strobing lights, as she pushed her entire back against his body. The music ran through and set her body in motion, her hips swaying to the beat. _

_His body went rigid. __Jack stood there gazing upon Taylor's body. __He was new to this type of dancing. His head spun with sensation. Thighs pressed flush against his thigh. And everywhere they touched, heat. Incredible, bone-melting heat. __Jack never noticed it at first, but his hands slid around her waist, holding her close as his hips moved against hers within the beat of the song. There were a few minutes of awkwardness, but they seemed to adjust instinctively, to fit perfectly. __"__There and you said you couldn't dance." __Taylor smiled as she twisted her body around to face him. __He looked down at her; her hair clung onto her damp neck, the way her face glistened in the dance lights. He took a long ragged breath, but instead of oxygen her lungs filled with scent of clean shirt and hot woman.  
_

_Disappointment settled as heavily as the music began to fade out, leaving a silence as thick as the preceding noise, as intense as her unfathomable gaze. He might never have let go of Taylor if she hadn't done the job for him "__See. You can dance. You could even go pro." People were leaving the floor, some edging around them a nearby couple. Completely oblivious, they remained locked from knee to chest...and mouth to mouth. Taylor a betraying heat in her ears, her neck, the pit of her stomach. She felt Jack, reading her face with his sharp smoky gaze, knowing._

_"That's lovely." She blinked slowly, turning away from the couple. "Let's go home. " She turned and walked back to her friends.  
_

_With a small, satisfied smile, he said nothing and followed her._

* * *

Taylor sat the kitchen table with a half-eaten box of chocolates placed in front of her with the morning sun shining through the window. She stared down at the piece of chocolate in her hand then squinted into the sunlight that zigzagged across the table. The house was too quiet for her liking. She lowered her half-eaten chocolate from her lips without having taken the anticipated bite.

"I have a headache." Jack groaned, stepping into the kitchen.

"Get some Advil." She replied, dropping the unfinished chocolate in the box.

"There is none," Jack spun around from his perusal of the refrigerator's contents. "Why are you eating chocolate so early in the morning?" She sat back in her chair and chuckled.

"There was nothing to eat. Plus, I have low blood sugar." She pushed back her chair and retreated to the living room.

"How convenient." He muttered, grabbing the orange juice and closing the refrigerator door.

"I heard that!" She yelled from the living room.

Jack popped open the lid and took a long swallow from the carton then put it back in the fridge when he was done. He left the kitchen to join Taylor in the living room. Bobby footsteps could be clearly heard as he walked downstairs. There was rustling in the kitchen then he made his presence known when he went into the living room and cleared his throat. Jack turned but Taylor went down a different path and chose to ignore him.

"Congratulations. You two are baby-sitting." Bobby said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aren't you a little old for a baby-sitter, Bobby?" Taylor retorted with a smirk while Jack snickered.

"Fuck you too." Bobby said casually.

"I'm your cousin, you're that desperate for getting ass?" She replied.

Bobby ignored the comment and looked towards Jack "Jerry's going to drop off his kids about twelve-ish."

"Mmm hmm." Something on the television had drawn Jack's attention at that moment.

Bobby furrowed his brow "Are you even listening?" He shot back, looking Jack.

Taylor waved off her cousin "Yeah. Go make money." She replied, staring at the TV screen.

Bobby scoffed at the lack of attention they were giving him. "What ever. Same rules apply, ladies." He waved them off, grabbed his coat and left. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to stare mindlessly at the TV. Jack looked at her out of the side of one eye.

_"God, left alone with her again." _

Taylor let out a big sigh before she rubbed her eye, breaking her concentration on the TV and gazed up at the ceiling _"I wonder what it would be like to kiss Jack, I mean, he's easy to look at and..."_ Her thoughts were leading to other things.

"Jack?" He met her eyes no doubt her expression Taylor's amber eyes looked pale against her flushed cheeks.

He decided then that she wasn't quite through confusing him. "Yeah?" She got on her knees, making sure she was eye level with him. Even sitting there, he was still taller than her. She gave him a look that made him catch his breath, then her head swooped down and her mouth took his.

He wasn't sure what was happening. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He kissed her back, his eyes closing and his arms going around her slender frame, drawing her closer. The hunger blazed up in both of them before he knew it. Taylor clung, her hands, clenching on his back, and Jack groaned against her yielding, parting lips.

A new sound was added to their surroundings, tiny giggling.

Jack didn't hear it, but Taylor wrenched herself free of him with shocking abruptness. She quickly smoothed out her hair and spun around to see tiny faces. A gentle flush rose up her neck "Hello..."

Jeremiah Mercer elevated a dark brown. The little girls mouths quirked with what could have been suppressed amusement. "Care to explain yourselves?"

"You're in _big_ trouble." One of the girls giggled.

"Bobby's going to kill us_._" Jack groaned as he fell back against the cushions. Taylor proceeded to relentlessly bang her head against the arm of the couch. With any luck, she might develop a concussion.

* * *

M-W49: Uh oh, they're in trouble! Stay tune for the next chapter to see what happens! That's chapter 3 be kind and review!

Thanx for all my reviews! **God Bless** you all!


	4. What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but wishes don't come true. Well not too often.

A/N: Yes this story is still alive! I was sick and didn't go to school today, so I decided to update a chapter for this storiy! Ok enjoy!

* * *

"Jerry it's not what you think! She…she was choking!" Jack lied, clearly Jerry didn't buy it.

Taylor closed her eyes then reopened them "Damn didn't work, I'm still here." She muttered, today just wasn't her day.

He cleared his throat and looked at the two "Hello, I'm Jerry Mercer, Bobby's brother." He introduced.

Taylor looked at Jack in bewilderment 'adopted' he mouthed to her "Oh! Hi I'm Taylor Thomas, Bobby's cousin. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

Amelia and Daniela looked at her "Daddy she's white too," Amelia said looking up at her dad.

Jerry nodded "Yes, I know sweetie. But Uncle Jack and Taylor are going to baby-sit you guys for a while." They nodded and ran into the living room. Jerry looked at Jack with the 'Not in front of the kids' look. Jack nodded and Jerry left.

"When you get married to Uncle Jack, can I call you Auntie Taylor?" Daniela asked.

Taylor inhaled too quickly and ended up choking on air "What!" Jack stared at Daniela "Taylor and I are not getting married." He said running his fingers through his hair.

Daniela frowned "But you two were kissing! My Mommy and Daddy kiss and they're married." she said defensively, her sister nodded in agreement.

Taylor rubbed her temples "That was a mistake." She mumbled.

Jack whipped his head around to glare at her "And you enjoyed it." He shot back, grinning like an idiot.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

Taylor threw her hands in the air "I give up!" she exclaimed, getting up and storming out of the room.

While walking up the stairs, she decided a warm bath would calm her down. She wondered what her father was doing, probably getting drunk once again, not caring where she was. Bobby was always there for her, even being such an asshole at times but still he was there.

While grabbing a towel out of the lining closet, she thought about her mother. The same mother who left her all alone those years back. She promised one day she would come back for her, but being Taylor she never believed it.

She was the happy, crazy ass bitch kind of girl, always hiding her emotions, keeping everything bottled up inside. Not even Bobby knew the kind of shit she went through.

She sighed heavily as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet, mixing hot and cold water. She thought about Evelyn. That woman who care about her, even though she never asked for any help.

Taylor remembered meeting her once, when Bobby was officially adopted by Evelyn. She was so caring, so gently, so beautiful. Those eyes were filled with love; those eyes were forever in her memory.

She turned off the faucet seeing that there was enough water. She took off her clothes and climbed in. The water soothed her body, melting the tension away from all of her back and neck muscles; she ducked her head in the water.

She could remember the day Bobby called her and told her that Evelyn was dead. She could remember herself crying, throwing objects around her room, yelling up at the gods asking them why her?

Everyday Bobby would call her and fill her in about what's been happening. When he told her that Evelyn was actually murdered, she felt rage, more rage than Bobby could ever feel. Who would want to kill the sweetest woman in the world?

She resurfaced and rested her back on the tub. So many memories, so much pain that came with it.

"Uncle Jack is Taylor mad at you?" Amelia asked turning to look at him, her sister did the same.

Jack shrugged "I don't know. Maybe she is." He replied looking at the stairs.

"I think you should apologise! Because you were a big meanie!" Daniela exclaimed.

Jack frowned "Don't call me a meanie. You yelled at me so you're the meanie." He pouted.

"Daniela that's not nice! Uncle Jack just apologise 'kay?" Amelia said nicely.

Jack nodded as he got up and headed for the stairs. Before advancing to the next step he turned back and looked at the girls "You. Two. Stay. Here." He said emphasizing each word before he continued up the stairs.

He heard humming coming from somewhere. He then noticed the bathroom door was slightly open. Taylor must be in there, but something inside him urged himself to have a quick gander at the young female.

I guess urges got the better of him. Slowly but quietly he opened the door, her could see Taylor's leg hanging off the side of the tub. A little bit more, he could more of her. Her eyes were closed; most of her body was submerged under water. He blushed furiously as his eyes lingered over her body over and over again.

"Uncle Jack?" a voice said behind him causing him to jump.

Taylor's eyes shot open, noticing Jack standing at the doorway "What the hell…Jack!" she exclaimed standing up. Big mistake, she exposed the rest of her body to him. His eyes were fixed on the naked body before him.

"What the fuck are you doing! Close your eyes or something!" she shouted grabbing the towel and quickly wrapping it around herself.

The girls ran downstairs giggling. They must have planned this, being the way they are. Jack's face turned beat red, Taylor's face turned a deeper red than Jack's. She gripped her towel and frowned.

"Were you spying on me?!" she asked getting in his face. How dare he invade her privacy? But something struck her as she looked in Jack's eyes. She back away but still kept the frown on her face.

"I was checking on you." He said in a husky voice.

"More like ogling at my body." She shot back, turning her head to the side with a slight _'hrmph!'_ sound.

"Well you should be flattered." He said with a cocky smirk.

Taylor rolled her eyes "God, you're starting to act like Bobby." She groaned.

Jack walked up to her. Taylor's body tense automatically. What was he planning? He leaned in and kissed her hard. She tried her best to keep her towel from falling, but Jack grabbed the towel and let it fall on the ground. He broke the kiss and looked up and down her body before smirking at her.

She quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself and glared daggers at him but a tint of pink highlighted her cheeks "What the fuck was that?!" she growled.

Jack gave her a cocky grin "That's something Bobby would do." He said slyly walking towards the door. Before exiting he turned towards her again "And that was payback." He smirked leaving her alone in the bathroom.

She stared at the doorway for some moments, replaying what just happened in her mind "You jackass!" she exclaimed, cursing every bad word out of the book under her breath. What was that about? And what was with that look in his eyes?

"Stupid Jack! Stupid, Stupid Jack!" she mumbled. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

M-W49: Oh my! That was chapter 4! Be kind and review!


	5. Dangerous Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but my characters!

* * *

It was just a few minutes ago Jerry came to pick up his daughters. Jack and Taylor were left alone in the house again.

Sitting in Bobby's old room, wearing denim shorts and Bobby's white hoodie, she plotted on ways to get back at dearest Jackie-poo. In other situations she would have let it slide and call on Bobby's ass-kicking services, but this was a delicate situation and it was her turn for payback. She had to admit Jack's rocker image did make him sexy with the additional crazy hair and the tattoos, and she recalled feeling a tongue ring in there.

That's how she would get him back, using fire with fire. Taking her damp hair out of the high ponytail it was in, giving it a curly effect, she proceeded to find the little devil.

Padding down the hall way, she could hear the sounds of Jack's guitar. Bingo, he must be in his room strumming on that bloody thing once again. Entering, she saw him leaning on his head board and smirking at her presence. He placed his guitar on the side of his bed and watched her sit beside him.

"Hey _Jackie-poo_." She cooed tracing her finger up and down his arm.

"Hello _Wildfire_. That nickname Bobby gave you. Are you sure it was because you lit his hair on fire or was it something else?" He asked in his seductive deep voice.

Taylor climbed on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck "Maybe." She said shortly, trailing kisses down his neck until she reached his collar bone. She sucked on it lightly and was rewarded with a load groan. She smirked at her accomplishment, he was breaking, and she could feel it.

"That stunt you pulled won't go unpunished Jackie. You will have to suffer the consequences sometime soon." She whispered in his ear, while rotating her hips.

"You know, you're a tease." Jack said panting slightly. Taylor kept up the motion with her hips; she kissed his jaw line until she reached his lips.

"I know. What do you think I'm doing to you now?" she smirked getting off him and walking towards the door, swaying her hips "I think we're even now Jackie-poo." She said over her shoulder exiting Jack's room, leaving him to think about what just happened.

She walked downstairs smiling like a fool. Payback was a bitch but in the form of Taylor Thomas. She was greeted by Bobby who just came home.

"Daddy B!" Taylor squealed running up to Bobby and hugging the life out of him. He looked down at his cousin who was latched around his waist.

"Did Cracker Jack give you some of his fairy dust or something?" he questioned, hugging back slowly.

She grinned up at him "Not just fairy dust." She pretended to slur her words together and Bobby took it seriously.

"JACK! GET YOUR POT SMOKING ASS DOWN HERE, _NOW!_" Bobby yelled.

Jack came downstairs quickly wondering what she-devil did now. He could see the anger plastered on Bobby's face. He mentally shivered at what he thought Bobby was going to do to him.

"What did you do to her?" Bobby demanded holding Taylor out in front of him. Jack glared at Taylor and in return she winked at him.

"She's fine! Look man, she's faking it!" Jack pointed out. Bobby spun her around only to she her grinning like an idiot. Bobby shook his head and shoved her over to Jack who caught her with ease.

"I hope nothing happened today. Did anything go wrong with the kids?" Bobby asked eyeing own both of them. He raised a brow seeing Jack's hands on Taylor's waist.

"Nothing happened. The girls were fine." She smiled sweetly. Bobby scoffed at the two and went into the kitchen.

"This is war Taylor. Be prepared." Jack whispered into her ear. Before letting her go and walking up the stairs. Taylor smiled to herself; if it's a war he wants then let the games begin.

* * *

Bobby still hasn't had a clue about what had gone on while he was at work. He noticed Taylor and Jack were acting pretty weird since he had entered the house.

He would have just forgotten about it and move on with his life, maybe tease Jack some more about being a fairy and how he couldn't get a girl. Or tease Taylor about guys would run away screaming as soon as they spend one day with her. The fact about her was, she was crazy as hell well in his opinion!

Bobby sat on the couch watching his hockey game, with a beer in his right hand. It's tough working all day and missing home at the same time. Since their mother pasted, things were complicated. He was the man of the house, well he was always the man of the house since he was the oldest out of his brothers.

Evelyn told him to protect his brothers, to make sure nothing happened to them. But he moved away as soon he was eighteen to pursue his hockey career, but it was cut short since he was in so many fights they threw him out of the league for good.

But after Jack got shot and was in the hospital for a few weeks, Bobby began to realise he was too angry, he risk his little brother's life. He almost died because of his crazy actions.

He would cry. Yes he would cry for everything his brothers went through, he would cry for Jerry and Angel knowing how tough life was for them. He would cry for Jack, knowing how he's still scared of life. He would cry for himself, knowing that he failed his mother.

Bobby furiously blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. He wasn't going to cry anymore, not one single tear. Everything was fine now, he was happy. At least he thought he was happy. A gentle hand rested on his, he looked to see Taylor.

"You're thinking about her, huh?" she asked quietly.

He sighed out heavily "Is it that obvious?" he questioned, half smiling.

She frowned and looked at him seriously as if she was looking for something. Placing both hands at the sides of his face, she smiled a heart warming smile "Bobby you didn't fail Evelyn. You did great protecting your brothers. It's ok Bobby, really it is. She's proud of you and so am I." she said in a soft voice releasing his face.

Bobby kissed her forehead "Thanks." He whispered. Taylor waved him off in a 'no problem' kind of way. She bounced off to find her Jackie-O, she scampered up the stairs and skipped down the hallway. Steam rose from underneath the bathroom down. Perfect.

She quietly but slowly open the door. She could hear him singing, but didn't bother to listen for long. She left the door opened so she could make her grand escape. She thought of it as a game; she was '69' trying to get revenge on her arch rival 'Cracker Fairy'.

She walked over to the toilet daring to flush it. Just for the fun of it she waved bye-bye to 'Cracker Fairy' as if he was going to get sucked down into the drain pipe. She flushed it and her satisfying "AH!" was heard. Yes music to her ears. She flushed it again; a flushing toilet is a beautiful sound sometimes.

Again the wonderful "AH!" filled the air. The curtain was violently pulled back revealing a very pissed off 'Cracker Fairy'.

"Oh-no! Cracker Fairy's still alive!" she said dramatically, putting a finger near her ear pretending she was talking to her headquarters "Abort mission sir! I can't I have him where I want him! Fine sir aborting mission 69 over and out!" she said as a smirk appeared on her face.

Jack grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He decided to play along just for the fun of it "So 69 you were planning to destroy me huh? Well not this time because you're trapped in my water spraying lair!" Cracker Fairy laughed evilly.

"Not for long!" she started singing the mission impossible theme song. She ran and slid under Cracker Fairy's legs and landed outside on her backside. She did a summer-salt and ended up in Jack's room. She sighed in relief but relief was the last thing she felt when the door was closed. She spun around and saw Cracker Fairy grinning evilly looking up and down her body hungrily.

"So I'm trapped here now, huh?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Turn around." He commanded.

"Why? So you can attack me?" she said defensively.

"Just do it! I'm not going to attack you. I need to put on clothes." He said.

"Fine!" she bellowed plopping herself on the bed and faced the wall "1…2…3…4…Ah!" she was being straddled. Cracker Fairy was on top of her giving her a cocky smirk.

"You lied!" she pouted, closing her eyes, refusing to look at her enemy.

"I'm wearing boxers. Now I will have my way with you." He said in a husky voice. He leaned down and kissed her, with such hunger like he longed for her lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down. She could feel that amazing tongue ring in his mouth. She couldn't help the moan that ecasped her lips and into his mouth.

The door was opened and "WHAT THE FUCK!" someone yelled. Yes and you know who that is…Bobby.

Taylor and Jack immediately pulled away from each other and looked fearfully at Bobby.

"Cracker Fairy I think we should join forces." She whispered to him.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"Because we are no match for 'The Bobbinator'" she said finally.

"You two have a lot of fucking explaining to do!" he said in a low angry as hell voice.

* * *

Narrator: Will 69 and Cracker Fairy survive the brutal attack from The Bobbinator? Will Jerry tell Bobby what he saw? Will Mizz-Whizz49 update soon?

* * *

M-W49: Shut up you! Anyways how will Taylor and Jack explain this one to Bobby? Well you have to find out next chapter! That's chapter 5 be kind and review!


	6. I See Right Through You

Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned the FBS crew but the world sucks!

A/N: Thanx to my reviewers! -gives them free garrett hedlund t-shirts- Here's another chapter!

* * *

They both sat there, lost for words, scared to make any sudden movements. They were staring fear in the eyes, but fear being in its true form, it was sure to win.

His features darkened promptly as he eyed them both. Flinching when he hastily drew a sudden breath, he stroked his goatee furiously.

"Which one of you is going to fucking tell me what the hell is going on?" he thundered, furrowing his brow.

Both Taylor and Jack began to chatter at once. Bobby ground his teeth, his anger flashed in his eyes.

"Shut up!" He bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air. They quickly silenced themselves seeing how terribly angry he was. He continued to rant on and on about god who knows what.

Taylor was frowning the whole time as Bobby persistently yelled at her and Jack for sucking faces. The conversation went to a whole different level as there was a talk of pregnancy and ruining of lives including Bobby's.

"I don't see why you're mad. I did nothing wrong!" Taylor shot back angrily. Bobby knew she was one with a very bad temper at times, he figured that out three years ago at the family reunion "And I'm not going to go that far with Jack,"

"Taylor, you were sucking faces with fucking Jack!" He shouted pointing a finger at her "Stuff like that always ends with getting pregnant!"

"No, not always. It just leads to dating and other stuff. She said her voice higher than usual. "It was mouth-to-mouth. Clearly he was chocking."

"Yeah, so were you chocking earlier too, huh?" Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. Taylor inhaled too quickly and ended up chocking on air for the second time today.

Jack rubbed the back of his head "Come again?" He and Taylor asked shockingly.

Bobby cocked an eyebrow at the pair "Yeah, you think you two could get away with it. Think again ladies. Jerry filled me in." he explained "He phoned me up and told me the whole story about our little kissing session."

Jack sighed "But she enjoyed it." He mumbled under his breath hotly. Taylor jabbed Jack in his side where that tickle spot was located. He jumped and glared at her.

"Are you two even fucking listening to me?" Bobby growled.

Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance "Well, it's kind of going through one ear and out the other, Bobbinator." She said blankly "Plus. Jack jumped me."

"What! Bobby, she's lying, man!" Jack yelled defensively.

Taylor nodded sarcastically "Yeah sure. Tell it to the lips." She pointed towards her lips and soon it curled into a mischievous grin.

"Ok, both of you shut up! Jack you have a minute to fucking tell me what happened." He glanced at his watch, indicating that he wasn't lying "Go."

"It just happened…I can't fucking explain it." Jack frowned. Taylor clinked her tongue twice before standing and stretching herself out.

She didn't even know why they kissed in the first place. The first time something came over her and all she wanted to do was kiss Jack. The other times Jack was the one who surprised her.

"Where the hell are you going? You still have your side to tell." Bobby grabbed her arm. Taylor flinched at his sudden movement and pulled away from him immediately. Realising, Bobby reached out for her but she jerk away from his touch.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's just you're my cousin and he's my brother. I don't want anything bad to happen to you two." He told her in a much calmer tone.

Taylor remained silent and stared at the ground "It won't happen again." She said stiffly.

"It better not or Jack will be losing something very special to him. If you catch my drift." He said in a deadly tone. Jack's eyes widened as he peered down at his lap.

"Why me? What about her? I can't really kiss myself ya know." Jack said.

"Well Fairy, I can't do anything to her because she's not gay." Bobby joked. Jack rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Don't you think it's time for a new joke?" he questioned irritably.

"No, not really." He left the room closing the door behind him. Taylor rocked back and forth on balls of her heels and stared at the blank spaces on the walls trying to hide her laughter.

"Can you stop that? It's really annoying." Jack said bluntly as he dropped onto his bed.

"I'm not listen to you. You're not my father." Taylor replied continuing to rock back and forth. Back and forth.

Jack groaned in frustration. He was not going to fight with this bloody chick again. All she was going to do is get him in deeper shit than he already is. But he found it oddly sexy and attractive. Only being here a week or so, she managed to grabbed his attention with her outrageous behaviour and bad attitude.

Finally getting bored of her action she started towards the door, getting there in two long strides "I'm tired. Good night Jackie-poo." She yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded. Taylor smiled and left Jack's room, where her memories of tonight were left behind.

It was two o' clock in the morning. She tossed and turned. Her body shivered violently. Why did she have this nightmare? After everything. She promised herself she wasn't afraid of _him_ anymore, he couldn't hurt her, not anymore.

She whimpered, clutching the duvet blankets tightly. But soon something warm soothed her body. She snuggled closer to whatever it was because she felt safe. Calming down, she sighed and soon drifted back to her slumber.

* * *

Something gave a long, low, baritone growl and Taylor felt her entire body shiver. Something warm was holding her in such a possessive, yet comforting way; a hard, lean body was pressed against her back, bare skin touching her lower back where her tank shirt had risen slightly and her shoulders and neck.

Toned arms wrapped around her waist, the fingers clasped together to form a lock and press her into the curve of the person's body. Long legs tangled with Taylor's, her left leg caught within the two, and the tips of her toes only reaching just past his mid-calves.

_Is this a dream?_

Another growl was heard; her ivory skin goose-bumped, as another chill ran down her spine. Gazing down on the person's arm she saw big bold letters "Spare" tattooed on their arm. She remembered seeing a tattoo like that before. She had enough room to twist herself around to see who the person was but already she had a clear idea who it was.

She laid there. The little fairy was lying beside her, sleeping soundly. He looked so young, so innocent, and so beautiful as he slept. She decided she would let him sleep in peace after yesterday's event.

She quietly crept out of bed, and made her way leisurely downstairs. It was only when she reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell suddenly sounded. She causally strolled over to the door and opened it, not too fast of not too slow. Taylor's features darkened as she was staring out at the girl who tried to hit on Jack at the party.

"Oh, hey Tay." Rebecca Heart smiled sweetly. But Tay could see right through her little act.

"Don't call me '_Tay_' only **friends** and **family** can call me that." She said venomously "Why are you here again?"

"I just dropped by to say hi. And I was wondering if Bobby was here?" She told her stepping inside without an invitation.

"_That girl is seriously going to get cut." _Taylor relaxed her features while she closed the door "Why do you want to see him for?"

Rebecca giggled "Because silly, he invited me here."

"Ok, hold up. So you're telling me that Bobby Mercer invited you over at…ten in the morning? What are you getting at Heart?" Taylor was confused by this girl's explanation.

Rebecca giggled again "You clearly don't understand the relationship that me and Bobby have together." She said oh-too sweetly.

"Oh, you mean the illegal relationship: sleeping with a minor." Taylor retorted sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest and lifting a black eyebrow.

Rebecca was unfazed by her comment; she simply shook her head and smiled "Bobby is not that old."

"Bobby's old enough to be your father. Maybe even your grandfather." She replied thoughtfully. Rebecca frowned.

"Listen here! My father wants to hire Bobby for the greatest company in Detroit!" she snapped tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Taylor scoffed "You mean '_Sluts R Us_?' Or how about '_Hookers_'" she shot back sweetly, earning a low growl from her enemy.

"Rebecca." Taylor turned her head to see Bobby buttoning up his dress shirt, some of his chest was exposed. Bobby smiled at Taylor and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Rebecca and I are going to go out for breakfast. Angel and Sofi are due back sometime around five, alright?" Taylor nodded, fixing Rebecca a glare.

Bobby averted his eyes towards the girl standing at the doorway "You ready?" She smiled her sugar coated smile. She walked over to Taylor and gave her a small hug.

"Screw with me again and poor little Bobby will be out of work...for good." She whispered spitefully in her ear before pulling away and smiled kindly at her "Bye _Tay_." She got this bad feeling at the pit of her stomach, her emotions churned uneasily.

The door clicked closed and a second later, Taylor unleashed a deal of curses. She sprinted up the stairs and ran into her room where Jack was still sleeping. She ran over to the side of the bed and shook lightly Jack.

"Jack! Come on wake up!" she called out, shaking Jack harder now. He groaned and mumbled incoherent words before open his eyes to meet Taylor's gaze.

"What?" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing the remainder of sleep the clung to his eyes "Where's Bobby?"

"Jack, get dressed! We have a mission." She told him, drawing back the covers and exposing Jack to the coldness of the room.

"Not this shit again. Man, go away." He grumbled running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly while releasing a big yawn "You already had gotten me in shit."

"No, Jack. This isn't a game, ok? You remember that Rebecca Heart girl?" that seemed to catch his attention; he nodded directing his gaze on her face.

"Yeah, the girl with the fake tits. What about her?" He question, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, she was here and she so kindly told me that her father wants to hire Bobby for some company. But I'm not sure that's the real reason." She said, playing with a strand of her black hair.

"If this is a joke. I promise you, I _will_ kill you." Jack said, rising to his feet and walking past her, heading down the hall to his room.

"Aw Jack. You such a sweet talker." She said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes. '_This family always seem to get themselves in deep shit.'_

They were going to find out the truth about this so-called job offering, even if it kills them.

* * *

M-W49: Yeah another chapter! Well I just came out of a writers block. So I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not. That's chapter 6, be kind and review!


	7. Overload

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Taylor Thomas!

Guys I'm so sorry for not updating this story! I've been so busy with my other ones and coming out of writer's block, I just couldn't think of anything for this story until one fateful day. I thought of something!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"She's with your cousin?" Claire asked in disbelief.

Taylor's face registered interest. Her eyebrows lifted followed by a slow nod "Yes, unfortunately."

Claire had just arrived a few moments ago after Taylor called her a short moment after she informed Jack about where Bobby was going and who he was going with.

"Aren't we supposed to be watching Bobby right now?" Claire questioned with a questioning look, tilting her head slightly, her long dark brownish red hair sliding over one shoulder.

Jack massaged the tension in his neck, leaning back against the couch listening to the other two ladies conversation "Yeah. Aren't we suppose to be watching Bobby right now?"

"Why are you so impatient?" Taylor snapped, placing her hands on her hips and releasing a breath of frustration.

Claire narrowed her eyes, studying the pair suspiciously "Are you two…" Her voice trailed off, shifting her gaze to Jack.

"What, dating? Then we might actually enter the Twilight Zone." Taylor remarked starting towards the door in a fast pace, seeming to want to get away from the subject. Claire laughed as her and Jack followed.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Jack asked from the back seat of Claire's black Mercury while Taylor sat up front.

"Knowing little Miss. Heart, from what I heard, she mostly takes her male companions to a little place called 'Black Roses'" Claire explained with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I heard of that place, I use to work there when I was sixteen." He announced "There were some pretty hot girls."

"Anything in a mini skirt is 'pretty hot' to you." Taylor remarked, rolling her eyes. "But you would stick your 'thing' in anything."

"My 'thing'? I didn't know you cared so much, Sweetheart."

"I don't. But if you want an STD, go right ahead."

Claire snickered, lightly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she turned up the volume on the radio as 'Stupid Girl' by P!nk blared out of the stereo. Both girls began to sing off-key, just to spite Jack.

"If you guys are gonna sing, how about you sing on key." He hollered over the blaring music and the off-key singing.

"Oh, Claire. I think we insulted the great musician. He thinks we can't sing. Why don't you sing almighty Jack?" Taylor said sarcastically. She lost the number of times she had rolled her eyes today. They were starting to hurt.

"Bite me."

"You wish."

Claire glanced at her rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of Jack facial expression. No doubt, his expression. Annoyance, frustration...happiness. She smiled and hummed along with the next song on the radio. Not completely her style of music, but at this moment, this cheesy love song seemed to fit.

* * *

They made their way to a small table near the corner of the room, spotting Bobby and Rebecca seated at the bar "There she is." Claire pointed out, taking a seat across from Taylor.

"I hate her." She said in her customary blunt way.

Jack leaned back in his chair. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly and his expression looked bored "This is bull. Nothing is happening. Let's go."

Rebecca tossed her soft blonde hair over her shoulder, showing off her sickening pearly whites, placing her hand on Bobby's arm, who didn't seem to be bothered or didn't noticed. He was too into his beer. Taylor's lips were pinched together. Her eyes blazed with fury, her gaze fully directed on Rebecca "Bitch." She gripped her hands on the table, to keep herself from storming up to her and beating the living daylights out of her.

"Tay, calm down, Hun." Claire said in a hushed voice.

Jack laid his hand against the clenched fist with which she hugged the table. She turned to him, fury was replaced by confusion. For once in her entire life, she couldn't speak, unable to think of a proper response to this jester.

Claire looked at them with questioning eyes, but soon she gave them a silly grin "Liars. And you guys said you weren't an item."

Hot-faced, she gently removed her hand from underneath his and settled it on her lap. Now it was his turn to be confused, but like Jack, he shook it off as if it was nothing.

"_Tay_? What a pleasant surprise to see you here." That sugary coated tone made her visibly grimace.

"Can't say the same." She replied through clenched teeth.

Rebecca ignored her remark and flashed a smile at Jack, who moved closer to Taylor. "Where's Bobby?" Claire asked.

"He had to go to the little boy's room."

"He's definitely not a little boy, Blondie." Taylor shot back suddenly frowning.

"Taylor," Rebecca said, adding a smile for good measure, but that caused her frown to deepen "There's no need for the formality."

"In your case, it's necessary." Claire said as she tried to remain seated.

Rebecca's smile faded, her eyes narrowed until they were slits "Watch it," she warned.

"Or _what?_" Taylor retorted, standing to match her height.

"You know _what_?"

"You stupid b-"

"Taylor? Jack? What the hell are you two doing here?" Bobby asked, arms folded over his chest and was now standing next to Rebecca.

She gave him a stern look "Don't worry about that. We were just leaving, come on you guys."

"Taylor-" He started but she raised her hand to silence him.

"We'll see you at home."

Rebecca looked triumphant, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched them make their way to the exit.

* * *

She sat silently on the bed, her legs crossed and her hands did the incy, wincy spider crawl, bobbing her head from side to side. She was distracted at the moment and she was glad. Anything to keep her mind off of the event that happened today. Taylor stopped what she was doing, unbidden tears flooded her eyes. Blinking them back she rested her head on the soft pillow.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" She knew it was Jack, she remained in the same position.

He paused, running his fingers through his tousled hair before crossing the room, taking a seat next to her "What's wrong?"

She lifted her head to his direct gaze "I'm fine."

"Yeah right. I know you're not alright," he said, his face filled with concern "I used to do the same thing with Evelyn."

Tears welled in her eyes again, and she brushed them with her fingertips to keep them from trailing down her cheeks "I told you, I'm fine."

He caught her hand in his and brushed the moisture from her fingertips "She's not worth it. She's trying to get to you, find your weaknesses. People like her enjoy seeing you break down and show your vulnerability." The warmth from his touch traveled up her arm. He didn't release her fingers but held it there, his thumb brushing the back of her hand in a soothing caress.

"I guess so," she said, a deep sigh shivered through her, "We weren't always like this. You could say we were _best_ friends. Until…" She pulled her eyes away from him and stared at the duvet.

Jack tilted her chin upward with his free fingers. The look in his eyes sent goosebumps down her arms "Until what?"

"Until I lit her hair on fire when she stole my boyfriend," An impish grin spread across her face "I'm surprised it grew back evenly."

He chuckled softly, withdrawing his hand from her face while his gaze again captured hers "You know you can pass as a pyromaniac."

"I could," She grinned again "But if I truly was, I don't think this house would be still standing."

"You're so weird."

She leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to his. Before he could really respond, she pulled away, her fingers slipping away from his hand. "You have no idea."

He tilted his head to the side and smirked "Tell me, what was that for?"

She mirrored him "Oh, just for being Jackie-poo."

"I should be him more often." His voice teasing, showing her his tongue piercing.

"I swear if you didn't have that tongue ring, you would be nothing." She pointed her finger at him.

"With these great looks and this sexy bod, I think without the tongue ring, I would be something." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Conceited." She muttered before getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey! That's how we great musician are! Sexy and conceited!" He shouted after her with a cocky grin present on his thin pink lips.

"Oh, please!"

* * *

Well there you go my wonderful reviewers! Another chapter and my fingers after cramped again! Well that's chapter seven, be kind and review!


	8. Our Farewell

Hello! Yes, am alive my darling' reviewers. Sorry I took soooo long to update this chapter! But here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

The moon was sailing serenely high in the sky when he woke. The moonlight flooded into the room, splashing through the open curtains and allowed the light to spill over the bed and walls. Slowly, Jack turned his head. Just in his line of sight propped up against the wall in the corner of his room lay his prized possession, his guitar. His blue gaze trailed over the features and small dents and scratches fondly. He could say that his guitar was his one and only true friend. It was with him when he moved from foster home to foster home. He shared every type of emotion when he played it. His fingers would idly strum on random cords in awkward moments or as crazy as it sounded, he believed that when he played it, it was as if his guitar was talking to him.

The warm weight across his stomach moved. He turned around to meet lazy amber eyes in a soft, delicate face. Taylor was cuddled up against his side, one hand flat on his stomach. Her midnight-black hair was tousled, giving her that untamed rock star look that any girl would kill for. Most didn't have that special spark that the crowd would fall for but at that moment, Taylor did.

"This is becoming a habit." She drawled.

Thick blond lashes hid his amazing eyes while he stretched a magnificently half-naked body with ease and a grace of a slender predator. He smiled, a slow sexy smile that dried her mouth and set her pulse-rate soaring "You've forgotten that this is my room…"

Taylor flexed the leg that was bent across his hip. His body was so warm and comforting "It's been almost a month since I've been here and…neither of us has spent more than a night alone in our rooms. Are we like…dating now?"

"Uh…" he said uneasily, and rolled her beneath him. He looked down at her, lit by the moon glow outside, she could see the frown that drew his brows together "No offense…but I'm not the relationship kind of guy. I'm damages goods and besides…I wouldn't make a good…boy friend."

She swallowed; her eyes broke away from his gaze "I know you wouldn't. Oh, Jack, I was obviously being sarcastic," she returned her eyes to his "You're probably the 'screw 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy."

Jack rolled off of her and lounged back against the pillows "I guess you can say that." He said in a tone underpinned by mockery.

Taylor's lips parted, ready to protest but nothing came out. For once, she was speechless. Crestfallen, she sat up with her back towards Jack. She was willing to give him at least a chance, but…he wasn't going to do the same for her? She then clamped her jaw tight and swung her legs from under the covers, planting both feet on the floor before getting up to leave. "Where are you going?" Jack questioned.

Taylor glanced at the face of the bedside alarm clock. The glowing green numbers announced that it was three o' clock "Breaking our tradition…" she said lowly as she disappeared through the door.

He brushed his rakishly unruly hair off his face as he gave his bedroom door a questioning stare. What was that about? He shook his head at the same time as he shrugged his bare shoulders. He drew the duvet to his waist before sleep claimed him.

* * *

The sun was rising but it had not yet been visible on the horizon for more that a few minutes and hadn't yet had a chance to warm the air. The night chill remained. She was sitting and waiting on the front porch when she awoken this morning and went to check on Bobby only to find his room vacant. Taylor snuggled more deeply into her hoodie and pushed gently against the ground with one bare foot, setting the aged rocker in motion. Her stomach churned around all the emotions that she couldn't carry out. The enormity of everything was avalanching on her and she couldn't pretend that everything was okay. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore after the death Evelyn's death. But she broke that promise last night. She soberly studied the skies ahead, briefly wondering if her father knew she hadn't come home. _Why would he care?_ She thought to herself bitterly. Always piss drunk to the point where he forgotten he had a daughter. _Because of him mom left…_

Taylor heard the familiar rattle of Bobby's car engine. Eternally, she was relieved. She watched as the vehicle suddenly jerked as if the engine might die. She could almost feel Bobby frowning, but right now, she didn't care if his car died completely. He emerged from the vehicle slowly, feeling his cousin's fiery gaze on him, and closed the door behind him with one hip. _Here we go…_

"Where were you?" She practically hurled at him when he came up the porch steps.

"Out." He muttered, brushing past her to go into the house. He could hear her footsteps trailing behind him.

Narrowing astonished eyes at the back of his dark head, he kicked off his boots and hung his brown leather jacket on the wooden rack. Taylor almost exploded and to make matters worst, Jack entered the room "Out? You were gone for almost two days! You worried the crap out of me!" she screamed at him, her hands tightened into fists at her side.

"For your information," he said coldly, turning to face her "I was with Rebecca discussing…_things_." He gave a lazy, insolent smile.

Jack froze in his mid-stride and stared at the two. Bobby's wide shoulders lifted in a dismissive shrug "Wildfire, I don't know what crawled up your ass today but as long as you're staying here, you will respect me," he mouth twisted itself into a smirk "Or you can go back to Daddy. I'm sure he'll welcome you back…if he remembers you."

Something sparked inside Taylor. Neither of the Mercer brothers saw it coming. Her tiny fist connected with Bobby's jaw, reeling to the left, and his back rammed against the edge of the sink. Blood was dripping from his bottom lip as he stared at his cousin in amazement. He brushed his lip with the back of his hand, staring at the crimson liquid.

He lowered his voice because she was so close. There was no need to shout as she did "You hit me…"

Her eyes narrowed until they were slits "You deserved it…" she said simply.

His dark brown eyes seemed to grow darker as he advanced toward her. Jack jumped between the pair, using all his strength to hold his brother back. But Bobby out weighed him by a hundred and fifty pounds, so that wasn't an easy task "Move, fairy, I'll fucking kill her!"

"Angel, I need your help, man!" Jack bellowed toward the stairs, desperately hoping his brother would come to his aid.

On cue, the solid thunk of bare feet against the wooden steps of the stairs sounded. Angel came into the kitchen, frowning when he saw the situation "What's going on?"

"You, asshole! Inconsiderate bastard!" Taylor yelled heatedly, trying to claw her way past Jack to get to Bobby.

Angel clenched his jaw and simultaneously tightened his grip on Taylor's arms. She struggled in his grasp, still trying to swing at Bobby "Calm down!"

"That bitch punched me!" Bobby growled struggling against his littlest brother who was putting up a pretty good fight.

"She's your cousin." Jack grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That bitch of a _cousin_ punched me!" he roared "I'll fucking kill you!"

She shrugged out of Angel's grasp "Fuck you, Bobby," she snarled her eyes unnaturally dark with anger "Go straight to hell!" She flew at him, a clawing, kicking tangle of arms and legs. After several moments of heated battle, Angel and Jack managed to tear the two apart, but not without a slash across Bobby's throat from her nails and a large red mark on Taylor's collar bone from his fist.

She broke out of Jack's grasp, tossing her head and glaring at him. She then leveled a ruthless gaze on Bobby's stone cold one "It was a mistake coming here and seeing you again. You will _never_ change." She ground out, storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

He swore under his breath when his finger struck a string and the chord came out wrong. _It sounds different from yesterday…_he thought to himself. Someone was tampering with his guitar again. He rolled his eyes when he came to the conclusion that Taylor was in his room again. Taylor…his mind wandered to the event that happened this morning as he fiddled around with the tuning pegs. A crimson rage engulfed him. Bobby had no right to say the things he said. That was a low blow and Taylor had every right to react the way she did. All the tension between them was affecting him. He remembered to breathe, breathe deeply and slowly.

Disheartened, he sighed, placing his guitar back in its case beside his bed. Jack dug into his bedside table drawer and fished out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and placed it between his lips, pulling out his lighter and lighting it. He inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke up above him. Jack remembered Taylor's lecture about her feelings on smoking. The way she pursed her lips together resisting the urge to burst out laughing. How bright and shiny her ember eyes would shine when she was happy or excited. He knew that sometimes she was over the top but…when she was around, she help fill in the missing gap of his childhood.

Speaking of her, where was she? After the fight with Bobby, she had retreated to her room and hadn't come out since. Jack concentrated hard. He heard…silence. He swung his sock-covered feet to the floor and trailed out of the room. Instinctively his feet carried him down the hallway to, now, Taylor's room. He paused, listening at the door for any movement. When he heard nothing, he grasped the knob and twisted, opening the door to find Taylor halfway out the window "What are you doing?"

"What do you want, Jack?" her voice was barely a whisper. She climbed back inside the room but her back was facing him.

The cigarette hung loosely between his lips "You're taking off now?" He moved closer to her "C'mon…running isn't always the answer…I should know." Despite the situation, he gave a half smile to humor the scenario.

She stood there, the cold wind slapped at her face and blew her hair about "Does it matter?" She turned to face him, moving soundlessly toward him. She reached out and touched one soft cheek "This is the best way. I'm just complicating your lives," Her heart ached at the worry etched across his handsome face "Jack…I have to go…things aren't looking too good here." Silently, she plucked the cigarette from his lips.

His expression grew suddenly solemn "Things will work out. If I talk to Bob-," She silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

Taylor pushed her hair back, her hand trembling visibly "It's the only way…" she stared down at the cigarette in her hand then connected her gaze with his "My lecture about smoking still stands, Jackie-Poo. You're too young to be killing yourself with these." She threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

Jack didn't flinch. He knew what she did was a stupid thing to do. Nicotine isn't easy to get out of carpet. But, that didn't matter. He didn't care about Bobby kicking his ass if he found out about that. Taylor was leaving...and she isn't planning on coming back. She blinked slowly, and then stood on her tiptoes, kissing him soundlessly on the cheek "I'm sorry…" She backed toward the window, picking up her duffle bag. Moisture was shining in her eyes. Taylor whirled toward the window and tossed her bag out.

She was leaving…

Panic seized Jack "Taylor," he called to her swiftly retreating back. And besides, he wanted her to stay "Don't go…" he added softly.

She paused at the window, and then turned slowly in his direction. Tears trekked down her cheeks "Take care of yourself, _Jack_." She said, her voice quaking. Taylor climbed out the window, swung down, and tried to be as quiet as possible when she landed on the grass.

Jack watched her grab her bag and begin to walk away. She was walking out of this house and walking out of his life. The February wind whipped his hair across his face, his eyes had a fixed strained look. He swallowed with extreme difficulty, his body numbing with grief. She was…gone. Gone for good…

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm tickled pink! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be kind and review.


End file.
